Three's a Crowd
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: They say that two is company, but three is a crowd. What is Taiki to do when she finds herself falling for Yaten! ...AND crushing on Seiya! With these three, it will be nothing short of hilarity. A bit fluffy. SeiyaxTaikixYaten. Yuri warning.


A/N: I know you all weren't expecting to hear from me..but I managed to tear a ligament in my knee. Which means, no sports for me! So I'm stuck at home, which means updates, updates, updates! Funny how you all benefit from my misfortune...anyways! Without further adieu, my newest oneshot! It's meant to be a little silly. As expected, it's a starlight fic.

"Three's a Crowd"

_Two is company, but three is a crowd._

Star Maker glanced up from her paper work. What a headache. If she knew being the royal advisor meant doing hime's homework, she would've passed it up.

But maybe she wouldn't have. It was a greaet honor, after all. Healer was across from her, going through papers as well. Healer is officially the head medical practitioner of the kingdom. Those with grievous ailments seek her out at the castle, as she has mastered using her senshi abilities to heal, though she is significantly limited. She usually tries other methods before resorting to her magic. Anyone could see the toll it takes on her. The last time she needed to really use it was..

Maker blinked. How long _had_ it been?

Probably not since they were rebuilding Kinmoku. Fighter had been on the roof repairing something, and slipped. She had broken her back, and couldn't be moved, in case more damage was done. Healer stayed with her for hours, healing her. It was so arduous for Healer...sitting there in the pouring rain, her senshi power slowly draining from her. When they both had finally came in, Healer slept for 3 days. They were afraid she'd never wake.

"Maker?" Healer asked, waving her hand in front of amethyst eyes, blank in thought.

"Hm?" Maker replied, looking up at the silver haired starlight.

"You were getting spacey. Come on, let's get some lunch." Healer said with gusto, linking arms with the much taller light, akwardly.

Taiki blushed deeply, praying on her lucky stars that Healer wouldn't notice. She couldn't stop looking at her. Her hair always looked smooth and silky, combed into the starlight-style ponytail flawlessly. Her green eyes always had this mysterious air to them, like you never knew if she was reading your mind or not. Maker hoped she wasn't at this moment. What would she think? How creepy was it that her comrade was checking her out?

"Ten-chaaan!"

They stopped and turned, to see a grinning Fighter waving out them. Maker did not fail to notice the blush creeping on Yaten's face.

"Hi Fighter, joining us for lunch?"

"Nah, just ate. Going out to work on me guns!" Fighter said arrogantly, flexing. Healer rolled her eyes and laughed. Maker found herself examining her cocky leader carefully. They'd all matured in the last couple years, that was for sure... But Fighter looked so much better. Her lanky, boyish build filled out slightly, with the faintest hints of curves under her fuku. Her perfectly toned abs rippled as she laughed...

Maker swallowed hard, training her eyes on the wall. What the hell was wrong with her? Evens o, Maker found her self jealosu of Fighter. She flirted so effortlessly with Healer, she was certain she'd lose Healer to her. Not that Healer was hers to lose. This thought irritated Maker greatly, it was like the two were always in on some joke that she wasn't a part of, though she knew that to not be true. They were a unit, a team, unseparable.

Lunch with Healer was nothing short of perfect, it always was, after all. They went for a nice walk in the gardens, before Healer was called off to do something important.

Maker made her way to the library, where she spent a good deal of time reading about relationships and feelings, yet nothing explained how she felt. A pair of fingers clad in black pleather suddenly covered her pages. She looked up, finding herself startlingly close to her leader's deep indigo eyes.

"If you need love advice, you could always ask yours truly." she said arrogantly.

"You talk as if you know something."

Fighter feigned hurt. "Yowch, Maker!"

Maker closed the book.

"Did you need something?" Maker asked.

Fighter leaned forward on the table, resting her chin on her hands, eyelashes batting girlishy as she sighed whimsically.

"Love."

Maker rolled her eyes and stood up. Fighter stood up and followed her.

"So, watcha doin tonight?" she asked cheerfully.

"A date, I think.." Maker lied. Well, it wasn't much of a lie. She was hoping she'd get a chance to take Healer out. She'd tell her how she felt, she decided.

"Oh.." Fighter's face clouded slightly. "Never mind then! Have fun!" she said with a flirtacious wink as she darted out of the library energetically.

Maker shook her head. "That woman will never grow up." Maker walked to her room to prepare. She wanted to look as presentable as possible when she asked Healer out on a date.

Fighter waltzed back to Healer's room.

"Ten-chaaan! Looks like it's you and me tonight baby! Maker's got herself a nice big, hot, date tonight!"

"You make the poor girl she's dating sound obese, you know."

Fighter giggled. "Wouldn't she have to be to get someone like Maker?"

"Youre unbelievable.." Healer scoffed, shoving Fighter roughly out of her vanity chair and onto her butt.

"Man, you two are brutal." Fighter whined, rubbing her sore ass. Healer raised an eyebrow.

"Maker said I wouldn't know anything about love!"

"You don't."

Fighter pouted and crossed her arms. "What you and I have doesn't count?"

Healer's face blanched. "No, it's not that! It's just..."

Fighter smiled. "It's alright, I know what you guys mean. I kind of expect it, I guess.." Fighter laughed a bit nervously, scratching the back of her head. Healer took note of this, mildly irritated. She had picked that one up from a certain blond haired nuisance back on Earth.

"So what's our agenda for the night?" Healer asked.

"Mm..I was thinking we'd go to eat somewhere fancy fru fru like you usually like to, then come back here and just..hang out."

"Sounds good to me." Healer said agreeably. After a few minutes, they were set, and they headed off to the classiest place in town.

Maker checked her hair one last time in her compact mirror before knocking on Healer's door. She had painstakingly applied makeup, but not very much. She figured the less she put on, the less she'd screw it up. She hardly recognized herself in the reflection. No answer. She knocked again, harder and the door pushed open. Poking her head inside, she knew immediately Healer wasn't in.

"Hmm.." she mumbled, walkign to Fighter's room. It was her job, after all, to know where the three of them were at all times. Again, no answer. She turned the knob and found it locked. Maybe she was asleep. Either that, or not in her room.

Maker sighed heavily. She'd already made a reservation, so she had to show up, date or no. She considered asking Kakyuu to tag along, but that'd just make her princess seem like a last resort.

Which is how Maker found herself sitting at the bar, kicking back a bottle of gin like it was soda pop.

"Easy there lady, don't want to get yourself wasted before 10 pm, do you?"

Maker, now as Taiki, rasied an eyebrow.

"The girl I love, I was supposed to ask her out, but I can't find her. She's a bit psychic, she most likely knew i'd ask her and ran off where I couldn't find her.

The barkeep nodded sagely, placing a bottle of wine next to her mostly empty bottle of gin.

"For a classy girl as yourself, I'd expect you to enjoy something with a bit more taste."

Taiki nodded her appreciation, banging the empty bottle down on the table. The barkeep brought over a crystalline glass and filled it with the wine, which Taiki sipped at much more slowly, thoughtfully. It hurt that her plans were ruined, but she couldn't let it deter her. Seiya was always preaching about determination, wasn't she?

"Whoa, check her out..." Seiya whispered quietly, whistling lowly. Yaten rolled her eyes.

"You've got a lot of nerve to check another girl out on a date with me, you know.."

"Yaten, she's a 10. Look at those long legs..."

At this, Yaten _had_ to turn around. She had a thing for girls with long, super model legs. No wonder Minako was attached to her 24/7 on Earth. She followed Seiya's finger to the girl she was pointing at. There was soemthing strangely familiair about her, but she couldn't place it. The girls deep chestnut hair was in loose waves, cascading down her back, just brushing the top of her thighs. She wore a tight, black knee length skirt, where endless legs stretcheed out of, with a skin tight dark shirt, although the color wasn't discernible in the dim lighting.

Yeah, she was a looker, but..

"Seiya, that's the straightest girl I've ever seen. Her make up is poorly applied, and no one wears an outfit that looks like a business suit to a bar! Our type either, doesn't wear make up, like you, or is perfect at it, like me."

Seiya snorted. "Someone's a little cliquish." 

"I've just got good taste in women."

Seiya raised her eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Yaten smiled softly. "Hai.."

No matter how hard Taiki tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that there were eyes on her, though she was too fearful to actually look. She shakily grabbed the mixed drink she was on, and dunked it. Feeling bolder, she darted her slightly blurred, amethyst eyes to where she knew someone was staring. No one met her gaze...but she caught a glint of silver, shimmering hair.

_Yaten?_

_But who is she with?_

Taiki wanted to turn and run, to avoid confronting the truth. Yet she was glued to the spot. In fact, her legs took on a will of their own, and she slowly walked towards the dining area.

Seiya glanced up from her chardonnay to see the same woman she'd been oggling earlier, approaching.

"Ne, Yaten. That 'straight' girl is coming right towards me.." Seiya said with a malicious smirk.

"Liar." Yaten said, but that gleam in Seiya's eyes was unmistakable. Yaten huffed slightly and whipped her head around, ready to confront the person.

"Hello, Yaten." Taiki's solemn contralto greeted her as she whirled around. Yaten was so stunned she couldn't say anything intelligible.

"T-t-t-t-taiki?" She stuttered, shocked beyond belief. Had she taken her date to this very same restaurant?

"I didn't expect to find you here.." Taiki trailed quietly. Something was off about her. Why did she do her hair so..differently? And Make up? Since when! Whoever this girl was, she must be something special for Taiki to work so hard for.

"Ne, Tai-chan, where is she? I wanna stake her out for you!" Seiya said cheerily. Yaten rolled her eyes. "Do you have to check out every woman you see?"

Seiya smirked. "Just the good looking ones."

Yaten snickered. "Oh really?" she asked, her eyes hinting at their earlier conversation. Seiya's face paled.

"Dont. You. Dare."

Yaten giggled lightly, glancing back up at Taiki, who's expression was distant, as if she was witnessing something out of this world.

"Ne, do bring her over Taiki. I wanna meet her as well."

_Crap._

Taiki suddenly found herself between a rock and a hardplace. Either she had to lie, which is something she promised to never do to her friends, or she had to tell the truth and make a fool of herself. She chose the more logical choice.

"I was supposed to meet her here, but I suppose she's a no show."

Seiya frowned. "That's awful. If I meet her, I'll blow her face in for ya. Here, sit with us!" she said cheerfully.

"That's alright, I'm gonna..l..leaveany...ways."

Yaten blinked multiple times, before asking flatly.

"Taiki..are...are you drunk?"

Seiya struggled not to giggle. Looks like Taiki was full of surprises tonight!

Taiki just grumbled and sat in a chair Seiya had conveniently dragged over.

"What a night, ne?" Seiya stated, clinking glasses with Taiki and Yaten. "To everlasting friendship!" she cheered loudly.

"And maybe something more..." Yaten said almost inaudibly. But Taiki caught it. She watched Yaten carefully, how her green eyes shimmered in delight whenever Seiya said something amusing, even if she happened to be the butt of it. Taiki was beginning to feel out of place again.

"Guys, enjoy your night. I think I'm going back to the bar."

"Gonna find yourself a hottie, ne?" Seiya teased.

Taiki smirked. "Maybe I already spotted one."

Seiya's jaw dropped. Never in a million years had she thought Taiki would say that sort of thing. Alcohol does strange, strange things...which made Seiya secretly vow not to touch the stuff ever again. Just look what it did to poor, timid, Taiki!

"We should keep an eye on her, she's probably upset." Yaten said quietly, her gaze never leaving Taiki as she made her way to the bar.

"Agreed."

Taiki sipped at a cosmopolitan, a tart little drink she discovered she enjoyed very much. She enjoyed it because she imagined it was something Yaten would want her to buy for her. Yaten..why couldn't she stop thinking of her? Had her years of pining finally driven her to insanity? Or maybe it was that desperate fact that the unattainable was so much more desirable.

"Hey there darling, rough night?" A luscious voice whispered in her ear. Taiki turned slowly, to face a well endowed woman with medium length blonde hair, cascading to just above her breast.

"How about we go for a dance?" She said enticingly, backing up slowly to the dance floor, lifting her hair over her head with her hands, sensually. Taiki found herself following, though she wasn't much of a dancer.

The girl was fairly good looking, Taiki noticed upon closer examination. Perhaps a little too good..Taiki wasn't one to pick up girls. In fact, she never had before. Especially not someone who probably did this sort of thing every single night. That thought alone creeped her right out. After a few minuntes, there was a light touch on her shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?" An alto voice asked, a bit forcefully. It sounded so familiar, yet Taiki couldn't place it. Taiki nodded to the blonde girl, who went off to find another dance partner. The person behind Taiki quickly looped her arms about her. Taiki suddenly felt hot, like she might pass out. She was aware of a strong blush coming to her face. Who had the nerve to wrap their arms around her like that...?

"I was getting worried about you, you know...so that's why I came over..." the voice whispered, the breath tickling her ear slightly, sending a chill down Taiki's spine. The arms tightened slightly, and Taiki felt a firm chest pressed against her back. Whoever it was, was well built, and a few inches shorter than her.

"Is that so?" Taiki asked.

"Haii..."

"Why? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

The woman giggled, pulling one of Taiki's hips, releasing her other hand. Taiki spun around easily, facing the mysterious woman.

"S..seiya?"

Taiki thought she was going to die of embarassment. Seiya was known for these kinds of pranks. She backed up slowly, immediately looking for a route of escape. Seiya smirked, licking her lips.

"Oh come on..." she said with a giggle.

In a flash, Seiya had moved forward, gripping Taiki's wrists, pushing her a few feet back into the wall, pinning them over her head.

"Youll come home with us, won't you..?" Seiya asked teasingly, kissing lightly at Taiki's cheek. Taiki closed her eyes, strangely enjoying this contact. Her blush had calmed down, and she found herself wanting to go with Yaten and Seiya and do...well, whatever they wanted actually.

"Sure." Taiki said, trying to sound cool and confident. Seiya backed off, smiling. She waved and soon Yaten joined them. Yaten leaned up and kisses the top of Taiki's shoulder, as that was really all she could even reach.

"Good girl." She said with a wink.

The three walked out of the bar, arms linked together.

Sometime in the future..

Yaten yawned lazily, stretching slowly. What a night. They had watched movies and eaten junk food til they passed out. She sat up slowly, yelping as her muscles ached in protest. She examined her surroundings, barely managing to hold back her fits of giggles.

She had been laying across Taiki's long, slender legs. Taiki's head was resting on Seiya's lap. Seiya's head was resting on Taiki's chest. Oh what a perfect little tangle. Yaten sneakily detached herself, dashing into the other room. A few seconds later, she reappeared, quickly snapping several pictures.

Unfortunately, the flash was on, which awoke her light sleeping leader.

"OI! PIPSQUEAK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Seiya screeched, struggling to get up. Unfortunately, Taiki's head was firmly in her lap, the taller girls arms circling her waist tightly, refusing to let the leader go.

How unfortunate that Taiki was such a heavy sleeper, had she been awake she would've slept through the destruction of Kinmoku-sei. That's what Yaten always said, after all.

Seiya growled as she finally pried Taiki's hands off her, slipping away, quickly chasing the silver haired light down the hallway.

"I'll fry you like the shrimp you are!" she threatened.

"Gotta catch me." Yaten teased, sticking her tongue out at her leader as she turned a corner.

_Crash_

Many things happaned at once.

Yaten crashed headfirst into Kakyuu, tackling the innocent princess to the floor roughly.

Yaten's camera went skittering out of her hand, landing at Seiya's feet.

Seiya donned the most malicious smirk any had seen as she scooped it up, and took many pictures of Yaten's and Kakyuu' compromising position.

Gingerly, Yaten rolled off her princess.

"Gomen, hime...SEIYA I'LL MURDER YOU!" she screeched as the chase began once more. Kakyuu giggled lightly, shaking her head in amusement.

"My starlights..."

Taiki finally woke up when a foot connected with her stomach.

"Oof.." she groaned, but was on her feet and in a defensive position in a flash. She caught the offender, a very frightened, yet cheeky looking Seiya with one arm, by the ponytail, yanking her harshly backwards.

"That hurt, baka."

In a whirl of silver Yaten flew by, intent on exacting revenge on the starlight leader. Another swoop grab from taiki, and she too was trapped by her long ponytail.

"ITAIII!" She screamed, clutching at her hair, glaring defiantly at the tallest starlight.

"Will you _children_ stop? Or do I have to bash your heads together?"

Seiya and Yaten both gulped audibly.

"W-we'll behave..promise!"

"Hai! What leader said!"

Taiki slowly released the two, and Seiya casually walked off, camera still in hand, while Yaten plopped on the couch in a huff.

Seiya smirked as she placed the polaroids into an envelope containing a letter to the solar senshi.

_Dearest Sailor Moon-tachi,_

_We starlights are doing very well in adapting to life again after reconstruction. We finally have time to ourselves, and it's been a blast! Yaten, Taiki and I have realized the key to our happineess- to love each other with all our hearts, in every way possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sailor Star Fighter_

_P.S: For your amusement, I've included some photos._

A/N: Didn't turn out EXACTLY as I planned, but I'm happy with it. I might add more if I get a good idea for another chapter. This is a humor fic, so now complicated, mushy, dramatic storylines here! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
